A Hot Issue
by Snipermeow is evil
Summary: Something is bothering Meimi and our favorite Detective stumbles upon just the right way to fiz it ;   Rated M for sexual content...yes Sex!  Please be gentle with my Tiny Little Feelings but DO review even if you have nothing good to say about this story


"You...you're never around anymore Daiki."

Her lip trembled a bit, she bit it, set on not crying this time. She was going to get her thoughts out clearly, she was going to talk this out with her boyfriend.

"Meimi you KNOW I've been working. I miss you like crazy but I have to work! You're in college. I mean, what do you want from me...we're both busy. I'm here now aren't I?"

He scratched the back of his head, irritated to be having this discussion with her again. He hated to see her hurt and insecure like this and knowing it was his fault but he didn't know how else to deal with this. He had work to do, important and demanding work and she was away at college. He'd thought this could work out, that they'd make it work, but the truth was he was losing hope too. He felt them get more and more distant and he felt how much he was hurting Meimi and himself.

"I know Daiki. I know you don't stay away on purpose but I'm scared. I...I love you so damn much and it took us so long to get it together...I don't want to lose you."

By now she was gnawing on her lower lip, looking guilty and worried. He hated this All he wanted was to make her smile again. It had been so amazing when they finally took that step and admitted their feelings to each other. He'd been floating on a pink cloud ever since.

Of course they'd had fights and bad moments, theirs was a bit of a stormy relationship but the good times were so many and so much better that the rows and name-calling and childish spats meant nothing in comparison. They just faded.

And now they were standing here with no idea what to do to make this problem go away. He wasn't about to quit his job, she wasn't about to leave college. She had made so many friends here and she loved what she was doing. She studied to become a gymnastics teacher and had truly found her calling, a place where her skill and her sweet nature would both be useful tools for her work.

Daiki had of course become a detective, he was already half way there in high-school so it wasn't much of a surprise that he'd become a detective this young. He had a true passion for his work and he kept getting better at it...he'd had enough practice, Saint Tail had made sure of that but now the days of chasing Saint Tail were over, he had caught her finally and she was his. But for how long?

His eyes widened and a small shocked gasp escaped his lips.

He couldn't possibly lose her now. Not after all the effort they had both put into starting this relationship and keeping it alive. He loved her, she loved him and just the thought of that was enough to put a huge goofy smile on his face. So he did the only thing he could think of doing. The only thing he wanted to do.

He showed her.

He pulled her closer with a look of determination on his face and softly pressed his lips against her. Meimi's eyes shot open in surprise, she struggled a little bit at first but then leaned back her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feelings that were swimming in her head. It was such a sweet and soft touch at first that it almost felt like they were 14 again kissing for the first time.

She smiled against his mouth, getting ready to move away so they could talk and find a solution. She pulled away a little to signal that the kiss should end but Daiki grasped her shoulders and snaked his tongue into her mouth, deepening their initially chaste kiss, putting all his emotion into it. Her sight glazed over, she could feel her face heat up and chills of anticipation ran along her body, something rawer took over, the kiss became deeper, more intense until they were clawing at each other fiercely trying to get closer.

Daiki's hands crept from her shoulders to her back, stroking it gently as she bit softly into his lower lip. He smiled for a second, remembering how shocked he'd been the first time she'd done that. They had been so young when they got together and so unexperienced...it had been amazing to see Meimi change from a shy schoolgirl into a confident woman willing to take the initiative.

Her hands were sneaking their way under his crisp white work-shirt and he sighed when he felt their cold touch on his burning skin. Her blue eyes twinkled naughtily in front of him as she tore the shirt open and placed a few kisses on his chest, he felt her soft red hair tickle his neck as her tongue darted out to trace circles around his nipples. Holy shit he was going to lose his mind.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her away from him taking a brief moment to look into her eyes. She looked surprised but behind that there was a little glint of mischief. Then he swooped down to kiss her, he knocked her down on the couch a bit too forcefully but neither one of them cared. She was smiling teasingly, knowing full well what that did to him, man he loved that girl.

His hands wandered over her body, feeling her tense up he slid them under her shirt and caressed her soft breasts. She moaned softly, trying not to be loud so her roommate wouldn't wake up. He smiled wickedly. He unhooked her bra underneath her shirt and she sat up to undress. He watched as the shirt came off and was thrown on the floor, and the bra was thrown carelessly at the wall. She laid back down.

His hands stroked and gently kneaded the bare flesh. Her breasts weren't huge but definitely plentiful. His lips came down to kiss them, suck on them, he practically buried his face in them. She gasped urgently "Daiki.." he smiled, then sucked hard on a nipple. He could have drowned in the sounds she made.

Her eager hands tore at his shirt, all she wanted was to get it off of him so she could properly taste the skin underneath, he was lean and muscular and his skin was still golden from the time they'd spent on the beach that summer. He tasted delicious and the sounds he made were even more so. Rumbling groans and frustrated sighs, she loved to hear the effect she had on him.

Her mouth made its way towards his pants and she undid his button with her teeth, something she'd been practicing for a while now, hoping to surprise him. It worked, his eyes seemed to want to pop out of his head as she grasped the zipper with her teeth and grabbed on his ass while she undid it. She loved making Daiki blush and right now he was...quite furiously.

The pants were discarded and her hand came to the front of his boxers, stroking him through the soft material. It did something to her to feel him get hard from her touch, it released something in her that no one but Daiki ever saw. The sweetness was swept away by something primal and dark.

A cocky and slightly seductive smile played on her lips as she notice his body faintly trembling. Soon his boxers were gone too and Meimi's hand grasped his hard member firmly, stroking it with precision as Daiki slowly lost control.

He was so close but he managed to hold back and push her down so that she could no longer torment him. He smiled evilly at her and it sent shivers down Meimi's back. He was a fucking god in bed that man. Of course she didn't really have any experience other than what she'd done with him but she was fully pleased with their sex-life.

His hands ran over her legs, he could feel her shudder. His fingers traced a trail on her inner thigh, then skimmed to her zipper undoing it and letting her slide her pants off and kick them away. He raised himself up to look at her, practically naked in nothing but her cotton panties, right there in front of him. How did he get this lucky?

He lowered himself over her, kissing and biting on her smooth thighs until she was squirming in need. "Daiki, I swear...if you don't do something soon, I'm going to kill you." She hissed between hard breaths. She couldn't stand the teasing look in his eyes and the fact that she knew he would take his bloody time if he wanted to.

He looked up at her innocently, "I Am doing something!" He exclaimed, then proceeded to continue his evil taunting, now involving his lips and tongue in the process until he reached high up enough to teasingly slide his tongue beneath the border of her panties. She nearly chocked on her breath and he smiled as he kissed her over the thin material, murmuring something. The vibration did cruel things to Meimi.

His fingers began gently stroking her through the cotton and her eyes rolled back in her head, he smiled confidently. When she was all but purring with pleasure he began to remove that last article of clothing, sliding it down her pale long legs and sending it the same way as the rest had gone. His fingers returned to their prior engagement and Meimi had to fight for her breath, suddenly his mouth was on her as well, his fingers slipped inside her "Mfff..ahh.." the rest of what Meimi was trying to say was unintelligible, merely a symphony of indiscernible mumbled moans.

He was in control and he was liking it. He smiled smugly to himself as he kept on pleasuring her with his hot, skilled mouth. The moment before she came he could almost taste it, he knew her so well he could sense it and just to show her he was in control he pulled away a little, parting from her hot wetness with a soft kiss then moving upwards to look into her eyes, she shot him a very dirty look as he bent down to kiss her.

Suddenly he felt the world flip over, he was disoriented for a little bit as he'd been so wrapped up in their kiss and before he knew it she had rolled him over and she was on top of him, straddling him.

He could feel her against him all hot and humid and it drove him just a little bit crazy. She smirked cruelly at him, grinding herself into him for a brief second, her hands caressing his body from his chest to his chiseled abdomen with provocative gusto.

He gulped, feeling his pending doom. Then to his surprise she grabbed his erection with her small hand and lowered herself onto him, a look of utter satisfaction spreading over her pretty face. A strangled cry escaped him, something told him he was not so much in charge anymore. Then she stopped...and all at once he realized her evil plan.

"Oh no you don't! Meimi...please...you can't do this to me?" He uttered in complete shock. She smiled. Damn that innocent smile, if anything he could feel himself getting even harder inside of her. "Oh please please Meimi...do...something!" She smiled a bit wider, looking at him all picture of naiveté: "I AM doing something, Daiki." She whispered in his ear sending excited shivers down his spine.

His eyes widened in desperation. He opened his mouth to say something but the moment a sound escaped his lips she twisted her hips and all that came out was the sound of his sharp intake of air.

He looked up at her with a sour look of exasperation on his face, she tried hard to kill the giggles that were trying to force their way to her lips but the comical look on Daiki's face made it impossible for her to hold it in, a broken chuckle came out.

This was enough for Daiki to lose it, he sat up making her fall back and got on top of her thrusting himself into her as hard as he could. Meimi's hands grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as Daiki rammed into her again and again. Their breathing was hard and no other sound could be heard as they moved together on top of the couch, neither one of them caring that Meimi's roommate might hear them or even walk in on them.

Before long he could feel Meimi's orgasm and it brought him right over the edge as well hoarsely screaming out nonsensical grunts. She latched onto him hard, not willing to let him go, she wanted him inside her forever.

They were lying on the couch completely spent when Daiki looked at her lovingly and in a gruff voice mumbled to her: "Meimi, we'll work it out. Y'know that right? I love you." Meimi nodded and snuggled into him harder, not yet willing to move away. Slowly they both drifted to sleep, making a surprising view for Meimi's roommate to look at, when she finally dared to come out of her room.

She tiptoed to the kitchen sink, got a fresh drink of water and a snack from the fridge...tiptoed back towards the living-room, stopped for a moment to admire the sleeping lovers before moving back to her room with a knowing smile...God sure worked in mysterious ways.


End file.
